


Kouao Week: AU

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been many mistakes Aoba had made in his lifetime. But this by far was the worst one he could’ve ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kouao Week: AU

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know how this happened, it just did.

 

Letting an Alpha be in the same room as him during his heat wasn’t something he had done intentionally. Even if said Alpha was Koujaku, his current lover, it was an honest mistake. As an omega, his heat cycle had never once been irregular and when his partner had asked to spend the weekend with him, he made sure to check the calendar he had specifically for it. He wasn’t due for another few weeks, so he decided to indulge his Koujaku with his presence, spending the first night comfortably in his presence. It hadn’t been until the middle of the second night that he awoke, feeling the familiar heat wash over him.

It had grown until he felt like his entire body was on fire and aching. He had been tempted to wake Koujaku up to take care of him as he felt the beginnings of his heat wash over him. But he didn’t have the desire to begin the process of taking care of a heat that lasted for days at this hour, and he and Koujaku hadn’t planned on taking care of anything of that nature during Aoba’s stay. However, as Aoba shifted trying to get into a more comfortable position, he felt Koujaku move beside him. Sitting up to look at Aoba, he was about to tiredly call out his lover’s name but the scent of his partner beginning to perfume the room cut him short. 

He sniffed and enjoying the scent for a few seconds longer before he felt his own instincts take over. Moving closer to Aoba, he lay close and began kissing at his neck hungrily. As Aoba had began responding to his lover, they both had begun to spend the night indulging in one another, losing any form of rational thought.

* * *

 

 

 They had been going at each other for a few days. Only stopping occasionally to let their family, friends, and employers know that they wouldn’t be available for quite sometime and to also eat or go to the bathroom when needed. Koujaku had done a good job of both taking care and making a mess of Aoba over the course of those few days that Aoba had barely thought of anything that wasn’t his lover.

But it wasn’t until he had started to slowly coming to his senses as Koujaku had knotted him for who knows how many times now that he realized something very important. “Oh my God, Koujaku.” he said half panicked, pushing at his lover’s shoulder. Feeling heat enter him again, his stomach now was wrenched with dread. “What’s wrong?” his lover asked, face still feverish but still concerned no less. “Did you use a condom? At all?” Aoba asked quickly and panicked, hoping that either of them had the sense to remember such an important item during their impromptu love making session.

But that hope was quickly shot as Koujaku had tensed, the same look of panic painting itself on his features as well. Their first thought was to try and separate, but it was apparent that any notion of rational thought had been thrown out the window as they immediately settled for just pulling away from each other. They had only realized Koujaku had still been locked in Aoba as they tried doing so and had to wait for Koujaku’s knot to go down before they managed to separate.

* * *

 

 After an hour long conversation on what to do, they settled on just visiting a doctor as soon as the last of Aoba’s heat had passed. But during that conversation, they had both agreed that neither of them were ready to raise a child or start a family, but had been conflicted as to what to do in the case that Koujaku had managed to successfully breed Aoba. It was then that Koujaku suggested the doctor visit, saying that it was best to figure out if it had even happened first instead of working themselves up over nothing.

He kept reassuring Aoba that there was still a chance that absolutely nothing had come of this and he that Aoba was a male omega and they had lower fertility rates than that of females. Aoba wasn’t sure if he could truly find comfort in those words, still mentally berating himself for not being prepared and for not thinking about protection. Even then Koujaku had attempted to comfort him, saying that both of them had only been reacting to their instincts , but it still did nothing to soothe his disappointed lover.

But as they both visited the doctor just a day after Aoba’s heat had passed, they were both greatly relieved to find that nothing truly had come from their recklessness. But with that, it also came with the information that there was a possibility that Aoba was infertile as the tests were run on him. At this, he felt conflicted. While it was true he wasn’t ready for children, it wasn’t like he didn’t think about the possibility of having them in the future. But as he sat down mulling over his thoughts Koujaku gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze, reminding him that he would be there for Aoba no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this work, please visit me on tumblr at the-rarest-mint to check out some of my other works.


End file.
